


Mi salvador, Marco Díaz

by DarkLadyNoir



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyNoir/pseuds/DarkLadyNoir
Summary: One Shot, de Star vs Las fuerzas del Mal.Marco termina en el hospital de Mewni después de salvar a Star, terminando en una escena romántica para todo aquel amante del Starco.FLUFF STARCO
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 1





	Mi salvador, Marco Díaz

Acarició con suavidad la mejilla del chico, esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- Eres un idiota por intentar salvarme, ¿lo sabes? - le dijo en voz baja, con un dejo de preocupación.

Marco tragó saliva, aún con la mirada perdida en los hermosos ojos azules de su contraria. Sintió que la garganta se le secaba a la hora de intentar formular una respuesta, ya que la fija mirada de ella sobre él hacía que se le acelerara el corazón, y que su estómago diera un vuelco.

Aunque, seguía tan aturdido por el reciente golpe que había recibido, que le era casi imposible formular una respuesta coherente.

Balbuceó unas palabras inentendibles como respuesta, a lo que Star no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Marco seguía con su espalda apoyada contra la pared, sentado en el suelo, mientras tenía a la rubia encima suyo, en una pose bastante comprometida. No era idea de ninguno de los dos crear una escena que se pudiera interpretar de otra manera hacia los civiles, pero así había terminado Marco, estrellado en el suelo contra la pared, por la brusca patada de un monstruo al que Star ya había derrotado.

Lo que había sucedido era simple: Unos Mewmanos habían dado la alerta que unos monstruos encubiertos los habían acorralado en un callejón de la ciudad, por lo que Star y Marco no se inmutaron en ir a cobrar justicia ellos dos solos, conmemorando a los viejos tiempos cuando luchaban juntos contra los villanos de Ludo. Aunque estos dos seguidores de Toffee suponían un reto para ellos, la lucha parecía ir en buen camino, hasta que uno de ellos quiso darle una patada mortal en el rostro a Star por estar distraída, por lo que Marco, al ver sus intenciones, se lanzó a dónde estaba Star para protejerla, recibiendo de lleno la patada del monstruo en su pecho. A lo que llevó a que se estrellara fuertemente contra la pared del callejón. Star, completamente enfurecida, no decidió dar tantas vueltas y con un simple hechizo de su varita, convirtió a los monstruos en dos tiernos conejitos, que huyeron brincando después de haber recibido el golpe de magia.

Star salió corriendo hacia donde Marco se encontraba, y se agachó encima del chico para socorrerlo. Después de unos minutos que tardó en despertarlo de su inconsciencia, Star acunó su mano en la mejilla de Marco, formando una media sonrisa por verlo vivo, y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, debido a la cercanía que tenían sus rostros.

Marco seguía embelesado con los ojos de su contraria, en dónde podía observar claramente que le recorrían el cuerpo, buscando alguna u otra herida grave.

\- T-Tranquila, estoy bien. - aquel susurro que tanto le había costado soltar, logró escaparse de sus labios. Star, al oírlo, no pudo evitar sonreír aún más y lanzarse a darle un abrazo, sin darse cuenta que le podía provocar un increíble dolor punzante a su contrario.

El quejido ahogado de Marco llegó a sus oídos y ella lo soltó rápidamente, murmurando varias disculpas en el momento. No pudo evitar volver a reírse por cometer tal estupidez, y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en el puente de la nariz.

\- Gracias por salvarme. Aunque prométeme que jamás en tu vida lo volverás a hacer. - Contestó, y con solo ver los ojos de Marco supo la respuesta en un santiamént.

Luego de aquello, acumulando todas las fuerzas que podía, él levantó su mano para poder sostener la de ella entre la suya, y darle un suave beso sobre la palma. A Star le invadió una ternura que le removió las entrañas, e hizo que su corazón diera un brinco de la emoción, al sentir sus suaves labios posarse sobre su palma. Unos segundos más tarde, el agarre que tenía Marco sobre ella se aflojó, dejando caer su mano al suelo a la vez que sus párpados se cerraban a continuación, indicando que se había vuelto a desmayar.

.

Una luz blanca lo cegó al abrir lentamente sus ojos, y descubrir, que ya no estaba más en el callejón oscuro. Un suave olor a queso y nachos inundaron sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su estómago rugiera por primera vez en varias horas. Para tener una mejor visión de dónde se encontraba, intentó acomodarse sobre la camilla, que terminó en un intento frustrado porque su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor, e hizo que volviera a su antigua posición. Aunque su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas, por dentro se sentía mucho mejor, y con más fuerzas que antes.

\- Yo te aconsejaría que intentaras no moverte mientras sigas en este estado. - señaló una voz que ya conocía muy bien a su lado, y sonrió al confirmar sus sospechas.

Star se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, sentada sobre un pequeño banco, y con una sonrisa impecable por volverlo a ver lúcido. Él notó que ella tenía unas predominantes ojeras bajo sus ojos, por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente.

\- ¿Te quedaste toda la noche despierta? - la acusó enarcando una ceja, un poco enojado y a la vez con un sentimiento de culpa por ser el causante de su falta de sueño.

\- Si... - confesó ahogando la respuesta en un bostezo que terminó cubriendo con su mano.

\- No tenías que hacerlo. - le dijo él, aún así sonriendo por que ella se había quedado la noche entera en vela por él.

\- Te lo debía, Marco. Por salvarme. - continuó, a lo que él rodó sus ojos.

\- Claro que no me lo debías, es algo que hacen los amigos, cuidarse las espaldas.

\- ¿Llamas "cuidarse las espaldas", a terminar en un hospital de Mewni con unas cuantas costillas rotas? Yo lo llamaría salvarme. Mira de lo que me has salvado. El golpe que iba hacia mi lo desviaste con tu propio cuerpo. - contestó ella, levantándose del banco y acercándose a la camilla en pocos pasos. Ella quedó parada a su lado, y con sutileza tomó la mano de él entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos cariñosamente. - Por eso, gracias.

Marco se sonrojó muchísimo al compartir con ella aquél contacto cálido, y sintió como un calor en el pecho le comenzaba a arder.

\- No hay de qué. - contestó con la voz ronca, admitiendo que, en efecto, le había salvado de un buen golpe. - Jamás dejaría que alguien te dañara. - agregó.

Star sintió como nuevamente una ternura hacia Marco se apoderaba de ella, y su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba.

Aquellos sentimientos hacia él habían aparecido desde hace unos cuantos meses, mucho tiempo después de la victoria contra Meteora. Ambos sabían que entre ellos las cosas habían cambiado, y aunque sabían perfectamente lo que era, jamás habían hablado de aquello entre los dos. Pero lo que sí era cierto, era que los contactos y palabras cariñosas habían tomado parte en su vida cotidiana, tal como aquellos cálidos abrazos que tardaban más de lo común, coqueteos que pasaban inadvertidos entre sus padres y por supuesto, roces físicos " _intencionales"_ entre sus cuerpos.

El corazón de ella comenzó a latir aún más rápido cuando una idea comenzó a forjarse en su cabeza, y el posible inicio de un plan que podía resultar tanto como desastroso, como uno increíble.

Estaba domada completamente por sus sentimientos, cuando decidió cerrar la puerta del hospital del palacio con un simple hechizo, y a la vez hacer que Marco pudiera apoyar su espalda contra unos cojines rosas, que la princesa había hecho aparecer con magia.

\- S-Star, ¿Qué haces? - murmuró Marco al verla realizar todo aquello, tragando saliva, y sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón cuando la vió subiéndose a la camilla, quedando en cuatro patas encima de él, acercandose peligrosamente hacia su rostro.

\- ... Hago lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. - completó ella la frase, tomando delicadamente el mentón de castaño para levantarlo, y así, darle un suave toque con sus labios.

Ambos suspiraron al recibir el suave contacto, que parecía ser un ligero roce, y nada más. Pero Marco, que ahora se encontraba mucho mejor, y con un ataque de adrenalina, fue subiendo sus manos desde su cadera, hasta la espalda de Star, para apretarla al menos un poco más contra él. Ella, mientras tanto, giró un poco de lado su cabeza para infundirse más en el beso y acaparar los labios de él entre los suyos, profundizándolo, a la vez que acariciaba suavemente los rebeldes mechones de cabello morocho. Ambos podían sentir sus corazones desbocados al pedir más, ya que, después de todo ese tiempo, los sentimientos que llevaban suprimidos en sus interiores estaban saliendo a la luz de una forma bastante rápida, aunque a ellos a penas les importara eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, dejaron de besarse para recuperar el aire, y Star aprovechó para repartir tiernos besos en la cara de Marco, en nuevamente otro agradecimiento por haberla salvado de aquellos monstruos. En el último beso, que terminó siendo en su boca, ambos sonrieron contra los labios del otro y lo dejaron durar unos segundos más, antes de separarse, y mirarse a los ojos con asombro por lo que habían hecho. Ambos chispeaban de alegría por haber demostrado lo que sentían desde hace bastante tiempo en hermosos y dulces besos, llenos de emociones y sensaciones maravillosas. Star empleó un hechizo para quitar los cojines rosas, así los dos pudieran acostarse juntos, uno al lado del otro. Marco pasó un brazo por los hombros de Star, cuando ella decidió acostarse ligeramente contra su pecho. La rubia cerró los ojos junto al morocho, ambos esbozando una tierna sonrisa completamente sonrojados por lo que habían hecho.

\- Te quiero, Star. - murmuró Marco, a lo que ella respondió:

\- Y yo a tí, Marco.

\- Por cierto, gracias por los nachos. - agregó obteniendo una suave risa de la rubia, que le dejó un corto beso en la mejilla por respuesta.

Después de unos minutos, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, completamente despreocupados por que sus padres entraran en unos pocos minutos a la sala del hospital, y los vieran en aquella posición comprometedora.

Total, ¿qué mas daba? Estaban juntos, y eso era lo que importaba.

...

Uf, me desaparecí por un montón. Disculpen. XD Tenía pensado hacer un long fic para Enero pero perdí el interés por terminarlo, asi que les regalo un poco de fluff Starco para sus bellos corazones.

¡DarkLadyNoir fuera!


End file.
